


Stellungswechsel

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [46]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Libelle. Doppelgeschraubt.“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/142533.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellungswechsel

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – Kamasutra (für mich)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Fluff  
> Handlung: Ohje … Mir macht es irgendwie immer wieder Spaß, Geschichten zu schreiben, bei denen ich genausowenig wie die beiden weiß, was eigentlich gerade los ist.  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

„Nie im Leben. Nicht in dem Auto, auf der Rückbank, das war viel zu eng für die beiden.“

Boerne hob triumphierend ein Buch hoch. „Mit der richtigen Lektüre ist das wohl möglich.“

„Boerne … die beiden haben sich garantiert nicht getroffen, um irgendwie tantrischen Sex in einem uralten VW-Käfer zu haben … und sich dann umbringen zu lassen.“

„Mit der doppelgeschraubten Libelle –“

„Was?“

„- wäre das sehr wohl möglich gewesen. Wenn ich mal eben demonstrieren dürfte …“

„Boerne …“, er versuchte seine Hand aus Boernes Umklammerung zu befreien, „… ich stelle jetzt mit Ihnen garantiert nicht irgendwelche Libellen nach, bloß weil Sie -“

„Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so.“

Er hatte seine Hand endlich wieder frei und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein!“

„Wieso?“

„Wieso? Würden Sie Frau Haller sowas vielleicht fragen?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Eben.“

„Alberich ist viel zu klein, für die doppelgeschraubte Libelle braucht es zwei wenigstens annähernd gleichgroße Partner. Außerdem hatten unsere beiden Opfer eher meine Statur, und da sind Sie nun mal deutlich näher dran.“

Thiel stöhnte.

„Ich kann natürlich auch Frau Krusenstern um ihre Mitwirkung bitten. Die würde von der Größe und vor allem vom Umfang noch besser passen und ist mit Sicherheit deutlich gelenkiger als –“

„Schon gut, schon gut!“ Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Zum Glück war gerade niemand sonst in der Rechtsmedizin, und Frau Haller kam hoffentlich nicht gerade in den nächsten zehn Minuten aus ihrer Mittagspause aus. „Wie sieht der jetzt aus, Ihr Schmetterling?“

„Libelle. Doppelgeschraubt.“

***

„Und jetzt?“ preßte Thiel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Ihn erinnert das alles deutlich mehr an dieses Spiel, das er früher manchmal auf Kindergeburtstagen hatte spielen müssen, als an Sex. Und Boernes Atem an seinem Ohr war viel zu laut. Da war wohl jemand auch nicht mehr ganz so fit und gelenkig …

„Das war’s.“ Boerne schaffte es, gleichzeitig angestrengt und triumphierend zu klingen.

„Und wie soll man jetzt in der Position … oh.“

„Genau.“ Warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken. „Genaugenommen wäre das in den beengten Verhältnissen sogar noch einfacher, weil man sich da in allen Richtungen abstützen kann.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen.“ Ihm wurde langsam verdammt warm. Kein Wunder, so ineinander verwickelt wie sie waren.

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt endlich?“

„Daß die zwei theoretisch vorgehabt haben könnten, in diesem Auto Sex zu haben?“

„Genau.“ Boerne klang inzwischen nur noch angestrengt. Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, obwohl der andere das sowieso nicht hätte sehen können.

„Wenn Sie beweisen können, daß man das ein paar Minuten durchhält und sich dabei auch noch bewegen kann …“

Das klang jetzt sehr nach einem unterdrückten Fluch. Thiels Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er konnte zwar nicht gerade behaupten, daß es für ihn einfach war, diese Position zu halten – aber Boerne hatte auf jeden Fall den deutlich anstrengenderen Part. Er rutschte ein wenig hin und her und verlagerte sein Gewicht noch ein wenig mehr, so daß es fast … bequem wurde.

Boernes Atem ging jetzt deutlich schneller und er konnte spüren, wie der andere anfing vor Anstrengung zu zittern.

„Sie glauben wirklich – verdammt, Boerne!“

…

„Entschuldigung.“ Boernes Stimme klang etwas gedämpft. „Aber Sie müssen zugeben, daß Sie deutlich schwerer sind als eines unserer beiden Opfer.“

„Sie auch.“ Er versuchte, wieder einigermaßen frei zu kommen und Luft zu kriegen. „Boerne …“

„Gleich …“

„Was ist?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir einen Muskel gezerrt. Oder auch zwei.“

„Und ich krieg keine Luft mehr.“ Er strampelte mit den Beinen und schaffte es, sich so weit unter Boerne herauszuschieben, daß er wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte.

„O.K., die beiden könnten also vielleicht Sex gehabt haben wollen. In diesem Auto. Vor allem, wenn man die Bettlektüre und die Markierungen in diesem Buch mit in Betracht zieht. Und was sagt uns das jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Was?“

„Na, das ist ja wohl Ihre Aufgabe. Mir ging es nur darum, nachzuweisen, daß die zwei – Aua!“

Thiel drehte sich halb um, nachdem er die Last endlich losgeworden war, und funkelte Boerne böse an. „Das ist ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst! Wir veranstalten hier diese … chinesische Akrobatennummer nur, weil es Ihnen ums Prinzip geht?“

„Im Prinzip schon.“ Boerne grinste.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht.“

„Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht so an. Immerhin haben Sie was dazugelernt – wer weiß, wann das mal nützlich sein wird.“

Thiel schnaubte. Beinahe hätte er gesagt, daß er für dieses Wissen garantiert nie Verwendung haben würde, aber ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, wie sich das anhören würde. Er kämpfte sich vollständig frei und setzte sich schweratmend auf.

„Könnten Sie mir vielleicht hochhelfen?“ Boerne streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Ich sollte Sie echt hier liegen lassen“, grummelte Thiel.

„Ach, kommen Sie.“ Boerne zog sich an seiner Hand in eine sitzende Position. „Das war doch lustig.“

„Lustig?“

„Naja …“ Boerne stützte sich an seiner Schulter ab und verzog das Gesicht. „Sie haben gelacht.“

„Das konnten Sie doch gar nicht sehen.“

Boerne lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Thiel alarmiert.

„Geht schon wieder. Gleich.“

„Also Sie sollten die Finger jedenfalls lieber von so exotischen Sachen lassen. Oder sich wenigstens vorher aufwärmen.“

Jetzt lächelte Boerne. Er konnte es nicht sehen, aber er wußte es ganz genau. Er ließ seine Hand über den Rücken des anderen rutschen. „Wo tut’s denn weh?“

„Da“, murmelte Boerne.

„Bevor Frau Haller zurück ist, müssen wir aber wieder hoch vom Boden.“

„Fünf Minuten …“ Boernes griff nach ihm, um sich zu stabilisieren. Thiel schloß die Augen.

„Fünf Minuten.“

* Fin *


End file.
